My Destiny
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: A dramtic story of a girl (who do you think it is?) raised without knowing who she really is. Maybe a sad ending. Don't know yet. All she wants is for that Prince to come and whisk her away...
1. Prologue

My Destiny By  ~Foxylady~ 

**As I look upon the face of my newborn daughter, I know that she will be my downfall. But I also know she will be my savior.**

She rounded the left corner and pressed herself flat against the wall. Her envaders ran right past her. "_Perfect"_ she thought. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the alley on her left. She couldn't go back right. That would be too obvious. She eyed the little bundle in her arms. Her eyes filled with tears. Her newborn baby…

She looked around the corner she just came from to make sure no one was following her. She took a deep breath and started running down the unfamiliar corridor. Suddenly, she tripped, accidentally sending the baby flying to the ground. The little bundle landed in a heap of garbage, though hidden from view. The woman cursed herself for her lack of gracefulness and crawled forward to retrieve the bundle. She stopped. There was a pair of white boots in front of her. The frightened woman looked up to see the stone mask of her evader, half his face visible by moonlight.

            "Where's the girl?" the person snarled. She stumbled to her feet.

            "What girl?" she spat. The person laughed.

            "Don't play dumb with me. I know your husband was smart, though he married a dumbass, but she couldn't have been that stupid." She just glared at him in answer to the threat. She saw the half of his face she could see frown. "Don't play dumb, bitch. Just hand over your daughter and you'll live to see her another day."

            "Never!" she shrilled. "You bastards will never take her from me!"

            The man looked down and closed his eyes. He smiled. "You're husband died such a painful death. It took him approximately 30 seconds to die from scorching. "He then opened his eyes again and looked up at her. "Now you wouldn't let that happen to you now, would you?" he tried to gaud her. She spat on his boots.

"Anything for my daughter," she said venomously. The mystery person frowned. "Well then," he said. "It's your life…" He raised his hand and the only thing she could see was the blue ki forming in his hand. 

"_I'm sorry my love, I failed…"_ It stuck her as she looked at the pile where her daughter lay, making sure her murderer did not see where her eyes fell. All you could hear that minute were the shrieks of a dying mother.

--------------------------

**Pretty dramatic huh? Well, tell me if you like it. I'll post the next chapter up someday. This is just gonna be a little thing I update like once every 2 weeks or something. Maybe, maybe not. I'll just let time decide.**


	2. Mom? Berter's Demise

My Destiny 

            A teenage girl sat by her mother at the table, eating dinner. Since there was a TV in every room, they got to watch television whenever or wherever they wanted. They had a lot of stuff, actually. Their family was in the founder and presidents of a multi-billionaire corporation.

            "And that's the daily news from CNN! Now, Bob, what happened to the…" the reporter said enthusiastically before the teenager flipped the channel. She turned to the movie channel, where some boring classic was on.

            "Oh, honey! This is such a classic movie! You really should watch it!" her mother crooned. The teenager thought for a while.

            _"If I watch it with her, that'd be a good five hours. This movie is just starting. I don't have time to watch some old movie!"_

            "I think I'll record it and watch it later!" she negotiated in order to save herself. With that she flipped on the Tivo and set it to record it. (We have Tivo. It's so cool!)She wolfed down the rest of her breakfast so she could escape from her blonde mother. 

"Wait sweetie! You have to watch…" She was cut off when 'the youngster' ran from the kitchen. "It with me…" she finished. She sighed, hurt deeply. All she wanted to do was spend quality time with her daughter but was never given the chance to. She got up to go spend time with her husband.

Back to The Mean Teenager 

            "Why won't you work!?" she screeched, pounding down on the council. She threw the wrench she was holding across the room, breathing hard.  After about five seconds, she calmed down. A hologram appeared about ten feet from where the girl was standing. An old scientific looking man came on.

            "You know, dear, if you keep doing that you'll never get it done!" the father said as-a-matter-a-factly. The girl sighed.

            "Yea, I know Dad," she gave in. The man (or should I say the hologram?) nodded and flicked off. "I seriously need a break," the girl said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She walked out of the square shaped lab and walked toward the mansion. Her parents were rich, as you can plainly see. Famous scientists, in fact. Actually, she was smarter than them both, which isn't surprising. Her parents invented a storage system: big whoop. But strangely, they got rich off it. She was just as smart as her father, through, if smarter. She had just graduated, and she was only 15. Well, her birthday was in one week. She walked back to the house.

            She went to the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. After she finished eating it, she went to her room to take a nice, long nap.

**In a Space Ship one week away from Earth**

"Sir!" the traumatized guard yelled after he burst into the Prince's chambers.

            "How dare you rampage in here!? I should blast you to hell right this instant if you didn't have information!" the Prince bellowed, flying over so that he was two inches in front of the Prince.

            "Yessir!" the guard said quickly, stumbling backwards. "But sir! We're under attack!"

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" the Prince raged, storming past him to see what the commotion was.

            He rounded the corner to run smack dab into Berter: a Ginyu Force member. Man, he was in deep shit now. The Prince smirked. He had gotten much stronger since their last meeting, though. He got up in one swift motion and got into a fighting stance. Why did life have to be so god damn difficult though?

            "Ah. It's nice to see you again, Prince Vegeta." Berter wheezed in that reptile voice of his.

            "King Vegeta to you, since my father was too weak and pathetic to defend himself against Ginyu. If I had gone through the proper ceremonies, you would be calling me King Vegeta right now."

            "Ah, but that's all a 'what if?'. For right now, I'm just gonna call you 'Prince'." With that last sentiment, he charged.

**After her nap**

"So, handsome…" she murmured in her sleep. Suddenly…BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She bolted up from her peaceful sleep to frantically search for that goddamned nuisance. "Holy shit, that freaked me out. What was my dream again?" She pondered for a moment, trying to remember her wonderful dream. "It had a really handsome man in it, with wild hair," she muttered to herself. "And he looked really important. He was fighting someone… (Long pause) Oh, well! Just a dream!" She hopped out of her bed and went downstairs. Her mother was waiting there.

            "I see you had a nice long nap!" her mother chirped. "That's nice. With you always running off with your father on those gruesome experiments I never get to see you for long." For some reason, the girl felt very guilty at those words. She couldn't place why. She had the irresistible urge to run away and crawl into a hold for some reason.

            "Um…thanks," she said uncertainly. She made another sandwich (she needs her energy!) and headed downstairs, trying to place this guilty feeling. She sat down on the sofa in the family room (ours is downstairs), still chomping on her sandwich, and turned on the TV. She saw that classic movie her mom wanted to watch with her was still on. Suddenly, she had a vision.

            _She saw the way she bashed her mother by running out on her. She saw the way she blew her off by saying she would watch it later. She also heard her mother's thoughts. "I guess the older she gets, the less important I am to her." She heard her mother's hurt sigh, and the way she went to her husband for quality time since she couldn't have any with her._

The girl's eyes watered. Had she really been that cruel? "Oh, mother!" she cried and got up to go talk to her. She ran upstairs, wiping the tears off her face. She came to a screeching halt as she was going up the stairs. (Just imagine it as running across a field of daisies and then stopping screeching halt. Where the record stops? You know?) Hold on a sec, how had she seen that? Was it just a daydream? No, she remembered when she told her mother that she would watch it later. But how had she heard her mother's thoughts? Well, it would certainly raise her mom's suspicion if she ran in with tears in her eyes. She decided to play it cool. 

The girl calmly walked up the stairs and made her way towards her mother's location. Yep, she was in the kitchen (like always). She walked in casually. She smiled. "Hey Mom. Do you want to watch that movie now!" When she was her mothers face brighten, she realized how much it had considerably gotten happier. Had she been this sad? For how long? She felt terrible for doing this to her mother! She promised to herself that she would make it up to her, secretly. For now, she had a movie to watch a very special person.

**Back at the Ship**

"Vegeta! Please! Have mercy!" the bloodied pulp whined. No, wait. It was Berter. A cruel, pitiless laugh echoed down the lifeless ship.

            "Give me one good reason why I should do that?" the Prince toyed.

            "We… we could be allies!" Berter wheezed. He then chose that time to have a fit of coughing up blood. The Prince recoiled back, saving his nice white boots from getting stained. "I could give you the codes to the ship! I'm stronger than the Guldo! And I have an edge on Recoome because he hasn't worked in about half a year! He's rusty!" he tried to reason. "We could be great together!"

            "Really? How do I know you won't go running to Frieza like a little baby as soon as we infiltrate his ship? How do I know you will give me the right codes? I'm not stupid! There are spy codes that really set off the all the alarms, not deactivate them."

            "Please!" Berter whined.

            He raised his hand to Berters face to allow a bright blue ball of energy formed in his hand. "I think not!" he said, and let it fly.

-----------------

**This isn't a very good chapter. It goes bright, dark, bright, dark. I didn't want to put a fighting scene. Those take WAY too long. I might put one in later though. Well, please R&R.**


	3. The Truth

**Note: OK. Here is the next chapter! It starts right from where I left off! I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's just that I have like, 5 stories up. 4 or 5. I can't remember. Anywayz, here it is!**

**By the way, some of the names I make up. I don't know what Bulma's Dad's name was or anything.  1267 was 16 years ago in this story. I know, I know. Bulmaria is so gay. I have no idea what I was high off to come up with that. I was close to 'Bulma' so I stuck with it. Also, I'm not a reporter so please don't flame me for my horrible newspaper skills.**

**-----------**

            Vegeta ran to the piloting panel, cursing himself for his stupidity. "Why didn't I be more careful!?" he roared at himself. When he was fighting Berter, he accidentally hit the wall, causing a hole in that room. He managed to seal it up, but the ship was going down.

            "Computer! Plot a course for the nearest life sustainable planet, and land at the most advanced technological site there!" he barked. There was a beep and then a button pushing noise.

            "The nearest planet is Chikyuu, approximately 24 hours at maximum speed from this point," the computer said. "Now plotting a course." 

            Vegeta scowled, hoping he would make it in time. He wished at least one person had made it out of that section of this ship. Everyone had been there to fight off Berter. They were sucked out when the hole was made. He was the only survivor.

            All he could do was wait and hope he makes it in a day.

----------Meanwhile-----------

            Bulmaria had just finished watching her movie and was now studying for a History exam. She was leafing through her book, not really interested. She already knew the content of the whole book. She's Bulmaria Techlado, daughter of Thomas Techlado. He invented the Hovercar. (Weren't expecting that were you?)  She leafed through the book absently. 

            "This is going nowhere!" she exclaimed, irritated. She stuck the book on the lowest shelf of the library, where she keeps all of her schoolbooks. Her dad funds the school, so she got all the books for each grade. She searched around the library for a book she hadn't read yet. She stumbled upon a Poirot book she hadn't read yet.

            "Oh! I love Poirot books!" she exclaimed, taking the book down. It was Postern of Fate. (LOL! I'm reading that!) She accidentally dropped the book as she was climbing down the ladder.

Suddenly, a newspaper article dated December 9th, 1267 floated out of the book down to the floor.

            "That's my birthday!" Bulmaria exclaimed. "I've never seen this before," she muttered. "Well, now's the time to read it." She started to read it intently.

             _A series of deaths occurred at precisely 1:45 this morning. One of the many killed was the infamous Brief's family. The great inventor, Mr. Briefs, was killed in his own home, the Capsule Corps complex. The mother, fleeing the scene with her 5-minute year old daughter, was found and burnt alive by the killers. The forces that claimed responsibility claimed they had come from another planet and that the family had agreed to be put to death in order to save the planet. The daughter, who has yet to be found, has not been announced either live or dead. No body was found, but a few samples from the mother's body indicate a sample of blood, which has been studied recently. Genetics prove that the baby was a female who had blue hair and blue eyes. All close family friends were killed, except from one of Bunny Brief's friends. "She always thought that 'Bulma' was a nice name. She really liked it. I would bet she was going to name her 'Bulma'. More news will be given out shortly._

Bulmaria gasped. Her birthday was the same day. That was uncanny. Her blue hair, blue eyes. That wasn't just coincidence, was it? The resemblance of the name…

            She frantically lifted the Poirot book by the spine and shook it, hoping more articles would come out. She was successful. There were three more papers, one a newspaper article and the other two government documents. She grabbed the newspaper article.

            _Bulma Briefs has today been announced as dead. There was a note from the killers claiming they had disposed of her, and the body was sent to the police department. It has, in fact, been claimed as Bulma Briefs. This terrible news is especially hard on the Techlados. Because of their competition with the Briefs as the most advanced technological family, there have been various claims saying they were the culprits. Though they were close friends of the Briefs, eyes are still turning to them._

            Bulma slowly lowered the newspaper and let her eyes roam back and forth (like she was thinking). She then grabbed the legal documents.

            _This document has been labeled top secret. Bulma Briefs was found at the scene and taken to an F.B.I agency. There, they have taken her to a top-secret location. Because you are now the most advanced technological family, you are now being asked to secretly raise Bulma Briefs as your own child. If she were to be raised by a normal person, her genius would be quite suspicious. If she was your child, it would be expected. There have already been precautions made to ensure that no one knows her true identity, as you have probably read in the newspapers. We to ensure the press did not know of this by producing the note. If you agree, then the child will be given to you at the hospital. Mrs. Techlado will go in as if she was giving birth. The doctors at the hospital will, in fact, be F.B.I. agents. If you do not agree, we ask that you please send these documents back when you enter the hospital. It will then be claimed a miscarriage._

Bulma then looked at the other paper. It was a guardianship paper, with Mr. and Mrs. Techlado's signatures at the end. She folded the papers back up and put them back in the book. A tear streaked down her cheek as she put the book back on the shelf. It was number 1291267. She ran to her room, crying. Her parents weren't her parents, and her parents were dead! She pondered who the murderer was and swore that she would find out one day. She fell asleep crying that night.

------------Next day-----------

            Bulma sat in her laboratory, zoning out. She was still thinking about yesterday, trying to figure out if she should tell her parents, err… the Techlados, that she knew. She decided to keep it a secret. She knew all of this was done for her own safety. She was still pondering when an explosion came from the backyard….

---------------------------------------

**Muahahah! Actually, I don't know what else to do so I'm just gonna stop b4 I go too far. I know what the error is, so don't tell me. She thought her birthday was on Dec. 9. However, the records would have shown her birthday was after that because it was only after that that Mrs. Techlado went to the hospital. Well, I'll update soon. Remember that I will finish this! So do not despair!!!! It'll just take a while….**


	4. The Saiyan Prince Arrives

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for….**

**-----------------**

            The whole room shook, so Bulma tried to steady herself. Instead, she got thrown to the floor violently.

            She made her way out to the backyard after getting a few more bumps on the head and tried to walk in the backyard. She fell to the ground and looked up to see a giant spaceship burrowing into her backyard, unable to stop.

--------To the Prince--------

            "Goddamn it! Why won't you stop!?" he roared at the counsel.

            "Do not comply, ERROR, ERROR," was all the ship would say.

            "AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!" he screamed, slamming his fists down. 

            "Emergency stop, activated," the computer said to this.

            "Whaaaaa??" he asked. "But… it…oh whatever." He tried to open the front hatch but found it to be stuck.

            "Well, I can take care of that," he said evilly to himself."

            BOOOOOOM!!!

            "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" he heard a woman's voice scream.

            "Damn it! My ears!!" he yelled, covering his ears in the futile attempt to drain her voice out.

            Bulmaria, now Bulma, stopped screaming as soon as the man stepped into view. (You all know what he looks like.)

            "My god," she gasped. "The built body, the flaming hair!!! And not to mention the sexy look on his face and the royal air around him!!! He's gorgeous!" Luckily for her, she was spared total embarrassment from utter stupidity. Vegeta was still covering his ears in fright that she might scream again.

            Soon, though, he realized that she had stopped and found that she was staring at him, perplexed. He raised one edge of his mouth, disgusted, and raised an eyebrow.

            "Do you a problem with the way I look?" he asked, startling Bulma with that low voice of his.

            "Uh… I…No! Of course not! Do you have a problem with a simple look over?" she asked, regaining her posture.

            Vegeta was quite taken aback, for no one had ever spoken to him that way.

            "How dare you talk to me that way!? I should kill you where you stand! Don't you know who I am!?" he bellowed at her.

            "Well I would know who you are if you would just tell me!" she screeched back at him.

            The horrible ringing in his ears started again, and he decided that these humans must be very powerful if they could make his ears hurt this much. He settled on learning just what these humans could do before he underestimated them. He could tell that they weren't very strong fighters, but he also knew intelligence can make up for that. If a mere female could do that…

            "I am Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei!" he growled.

            "Well, I am Bulma. Welcome to Earth. Excuse me for staring, but I've never had an alien land in my backyard before. What are you doing here?"

            "I crash landed and I need to repair my ship. You or whoever can will fix it," he stated simply.

            "Listen, buddy. You may be a Prince but you're not Prince of this planet!" she started.

            Vegeta growled. "Well, then, if you had half a brain, you would take me to the leader of this world so I can leave as soon as possible!" he yelled back. _"Why the hell am I putting up with this, anyway? I can easily dispose of her, but it might hurt my ears. Oh, wait. I know why. She's the only person at the moment who can or who can take me to someone who can fix my ship."_

            "Which one?" she muttered, having of image of Martians coming to the planet saying "We come in peace. Take us to your leader." She unknowingly brought forth a small smile thinking of this.

            Vegeta, apparently, had very good hearing and heard this.

            "What do you mean 'Which one'?" he asked, not completely understanding yet.

            "We don't have one ruler. It's divided into countries. Some have rulers, other have elected leaders," she explained motioning for him to follow her into the house. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened by him. She knew he was strong. He managed to break down the door and she didn't see a weapon in his hands. For some reason she was not at all surprised by this. She also knew that he had an amazing piece of technology she could get her hands on…

            Vegeta thought for a moment. "Ah, a democracy. Yes. I understand."

            She walked into the house and called through an intercom. Bulma had not yet told the Techlado's that she knew the secret, so she decided to play it normally." Daddy! We have a very important visitor!" Vegeta smirked smugly and the word 'important'. Bulma felt very strange now calling Mr. Techlado 'Daddy'. But he was her Dad in a way. He had taken her in, and she was very thankful.

            But she didn't have time to ponder on such things, for a moment later he arrived, looking Vegeta over.

            "Whom do we have here?" he asked Bulma, waiting for an introduction.

            "Daddy, this is Vegeta. Prince of…. What was the name of your planet?" she asked turning to Vegeta.

            "Vegetasei," he growled.

            "Oh, yea. Sorry. Vegeta, this is my dad: Mr. Techlado, smartest man in the world as it stands."

            Vegeta looked him over and immediately knew that the two were not related.

            "This is not your real father," he stated. He wanted to be sure this wasn't just an impersonator.

            Mr. Techlado started to get very nervous. "Daddy, it's ok. I know. I… accidentally found the files," she said regretfully. Mr. Techlado looked at her sadly. It was obvious that this was not the way he wanted her to find out.

            "Well, no time to dwell on this," Mr. Techlado said, trying to change the subject. "What can I do for you, son?"

After concluding that the word 'son' was just an expression used by humans, he explained his situation.

            "I'm sorry, son. But I'm way too old. I can't keep up with stuff like this. My wife's afraid that I might have another memory loss if I think too hard," he rambled, tapping his temple at the last statement.

            Vegeta was just about to say, "I don't care about your problems," when Bulma gave him no reason to.

            "I can do it."

            "What about your current work? I'm sure I could get a few dozen employees to take on the job…" he suggested.

            "But daaaddddd…" she said implying something, rocking back and forth on her feet, hands behind her back innocently, and glancing over at Vegeta. "It will be faster if I do it and this here is an aaaammazing piece of technology…" she said, singing every vowel and emphasizing every syllable. 

            "I see…" Mr. Techlado said, raising his eyebrows to show that he took the hint. "Well, ok. But you're going to have to take a very careful examination of the ship to determine what kind of metals we'll need. It could take a few days for the supplies to come in."

            "Fine by me. I just want to get out of here," Vegeta said rudely, not even giving thanks. (No surprise there.)

            "Great!!" Bulma said excitedly. She was actually going to be able to work on some aliens spacecraft! This was going to be wonderful!

            Vegeta just rolled his eyes when he saw her reaction. Mr. Techlado left, probably to find Mrs. Techlado and tell her that Bulma knew about her past.

            Before Bulma started toward the ship, she seemed to have had a thought. She spun around and looked at Vegeta very hard.

            "You don't have any contagious space viruses, do you?" she asked skeptically, eyeing him from an angle and crossing her arms. *Vegeta falls over anime style*

            "Of course not! Why would you think that!" he yelled, defending him self. Actually, he himself didn't know, though it was VERY unlikely that he get some disease; of course, he didn't know what kind of tests he would have to be submitted on him to find out. He wasn't taking any chances on this strange world. And he did not want to make the woman feel threatened or she might inflict pain on his ears.

            "Good! Well," she said relaxing a little, "you look like the type to take as many people with you as you could if you were going down yourself."

            "Whatever," Vegeta mumbled, turning to… well, to do something.

            "Oh, yea. We'll get you a room!" Bulma yelled over her shoulder as she dashed towards the ship.

            "Peachy," Vegeta said sarcastically. A robot came in as if on cue and escorted led him to it.

            Bulma was almost to the ship when Mr. Techlado appeared.

            "Bulmaria, I mean, Bulma. We should talk."

            "_Damn. I was so close,"_ she thought. "Ok, dad," she said out loud. He led her inside and they sat across from each other on different couches.

            They sat in silence for a moment.

            "So, you, uh, found the files?" he asked. Actually, he said it as a statement, but Bulma took it as a question.

            "Uh… yea," she answered.

            *More silence*

            "Bulma-" he started.

            "-No, Dad. I understand. You didn't think I was ready. I'm only 19," she filled in.

            He looked at her sadly and nodded. "We were both going to break the news to you when you turned 21."

            Bulma smiled, looking at the humor of it for a brief second. "Some birthday present for that day…" she thought out loud.

            "Well, Bulma. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he confessed slowly. 

"No. We're sorry," a voice from the doorway said. Both turned to see Mrs. Techlado. "I realize now that we should have told you from the beginning, when you turned 10 or so. Things are a lot easier when you're younger, because when you're older you've had time to think about it and consider it. We just thought that it might have ruined your childhood. I now see you've been ready for a long time now."

"No, you were right Mom. I had a happy childhood and I don't think it would have done any good. You made the right choice waiting," she said. She walked over and hugged her adopted mother.

Mr. Techlado sat there, observing his wife and adopted daughter embrace each other in mutual understanding. He realized how much Bulmaria- I mean Bulma- had really changed. She had truly grown up. Usually she'd bitch about the simplest little things. He could tell that she had given this a lot of thought and decided that they had done the right thing. If she had been 4 or 5 years younger, she would never had taken the time to do that…

            Little did all three of them know that someone else was watching them. He heard their conversation and got a hint of what was going on, but didn't know the complete truth.

            "_It appears that these humans aren't all that much. They are weak and emotional. I could destroy this whole planet with one tiny ki blast. Still, I don't feel like upsetting a whole planet today. When I destroy planets, I do it at peak strength. Plus, I still have to wait until my ship is repaired. They do seem quite intelligent, thought. Their technology is very different from ours, maybe even more advanced. They don't seem to have developed space travel, yet; they seem to be ready for it. They have beaten me intellectually, but that's 2 to 1. I'll just have to wait and see how I feel about it when the ship is ready…"_

-------------

There! Done with this chapter!!! Please review. If you're not going to why did you bother to read it? I mean, it only takes about 30 seconds of your life to comment on a few things…

Sorry about any mistakes I made. I'll go through and correct them sometime when I get the chance.


	5. Cracking Down Your Arrogance

**Hey ppl. Sorry for not updating last Sunday. Just got back from vacation.**

**--------**

Bulma walked with a huge tray of food piled on top to Vegeta's room, struggling to open the door; she felt a tap on her shoulder.

            "Do you need some help?" an irritated voice asked.

            "But… I thought… you were… in your room…" she stuttered. He moved around her and opened the door, walking in.

            "Well, I am now, so give me my food," he ordered.

            "Your highness…" she said sarcastically, dumping the tray into his hands. She exited the room, shutting the door with unnecessary force. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat the tray down, happy to finally have his food…

            Bulma mumbled about certain idiotic bakas, walking along the hall. She looked behind her for a brief moment, thinking she'd heard Vegeta's door open when she ran into someone.

            "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking up to see who it was. She smiled. "Yamcha! Hey!"

            "Hey babe! I came over to see if you wanted to take a walk. I'm having a real boring day," he said.

            "Well," she said proudly. "This is one of the most exciting days of my life! I'll fill you in on the way there!" she said.

            Unknown to her, a pair of eyes where watching her from behind a barely ajar door…

-------

            Bulma had just come back from her walk with Yamcha. She'd told him all about learning that she was adopted, to the space alien landing in her backyard. She decided to start looking at the ship. She grinned. Finally, she'd be able to get a close look at the technology.

            She was half way across the yard when a voice called out to her.

            "Woman! I'm hungry!" a voice barked. Bulma closed her eyes, praying for patience, and wheeled around.

            "I told you my name is Bulma! Don't call me woman!" she yelled.

            "Well, that's what you are, aren't you?" he asked. She glared at him.

            "Of course it is."

            "Well, if you don't like woman, then I'll call you Onna," he declared, turning around to wait in the kitchen.

            "Ask my mom!" she yelled after him. "I want to look at your ship!"

            "I don't care what you want! And besides, she's not your mother!" he yelled back. Bulma frowned, wondering how on earth he knew from the start. She felt rebellious and decided to just look at the ship anyway.

-------

            She was inside the ship, looking at the indented control panel, when she heard a stomp from behind her.

            "Woman, I told you to make me food," Vegeta growled.

            Without turning around, she replied, "And obviously I'm not going to make it, so ask my _adopted_ mother." Vegeta just growled.

            "Oh, yea. I want to get a closer look at that thing on the ceiling, but I'm going to need a ladder. Can you get me one?" she asked. She looked up at the ceiling, which was about 20 feet above the floor.

            "Why don't you just fly up there?" Vegeta asked, acting as if she were stupid.

            Bulma looked at him in the same manner. "What do you mean fly up there? People can't-" She stopped as she watched Vegeta levitate up to the ceiling and inspect the thing up there.

            "I don't see anything wrong with this," he said. She just gaped at him.

            "What? Haven't you seen someone fly before?" he asked.

            "Uh, no. Nobody on this planet can fly," she said, going underneath him to see if he had special boots on.

            Vegeta just sighed. Another insignificance. He picked her up and flew her to the ceiling.

            She screamed.

            He clamped both his hands over his ears.

            "AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!" rolling his eyes, he grabbed her by the shirt collar and picked her back up again. "PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed.

            "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" he yelled back "Just stop screaming! I have sensitive hearing!" She immediately stopped screaming as soon as he put her down.

            "Are you gonna let me help you look at the ship or not?" he asked impatiently. 

            Bulma eyed him suspiciously.

            "That's all you're gonna do?" she asked.

            "Yes!" he said, patience wearing thin. "Can we hurry up!? I'm hungry!" he said.

            Bulma smiled. She made a mental note to make him food whenever he wanted it. Then, together, they inspected the ship.

--------

**Yes, I know. Short. Much longer chapter up next Sunday.**


	6. Show Offs

**Sorry, cable modem was down. Just got online. Here's the next chapter.**

**--------**

            Bulma left the ship with Vegeta feeling utterly shocked. He could fly! He could actually fly!

            "_His race must be extremely powerful,"_ she thought. She fetched her 'mother' to cook for Vegeta and made her way up to her room. She thought about how it was possible for him to fly. He didn't have any wings; that's for sure. She checked his boots for jetpacks or anything of the sort, but didn't find anything. This was driving her nuts!!!!!

            "_Goddamn it!"_ she screamed in her head, burying her face in her pillow later that night. "_I can't even sleep, thinking about this!"_

            So, she gave up and stumbled down to the living room where she turned on the TV. She flopped down on the couch, where she slowly drifted to sleep.

---------

            She smiled as she felt herself awaken, but didn't want to open her eyes.

            "_I feel so refreshed,"_ she thought. She slowly opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes looking down at her from in front of her face.

            "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"she screeched. The head reconciled backwards and tripped over the coffee table to the ground. It was Vegeta.

            "Don't you EVER do that again!" she screamed.

            He got up in a flash. "Well excuse me for being curious!" he roared back, rubbing his ears.

            Bulma looked at him disgustedly. "What?"

            "You were talking in you sleep! About me! So there! I had a right to know what you were saying!" he said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. He thought he'd won…

            "Who the hell would want to talk about you in their sleep?" Bulma asked incredulously. 

            The smirk was wiped clean off. "Well, you, for starters," he said, turning and walking away.

            "Coward! Get back here and finish what you started!" she screeched, seeing his retreat. He just threw his head back and laughed, walking calmly away.

            "_She doesn't realize that I can blast her with one finger,"_ he told himself smugly. "_This girl amuses me, though."_

-------------

            Bulma sat at the dinner table across from her mother. Vegeta was off training and her father was on a business trip to get the metals to repair the ship.

            "Ooo, that man is polite," said her mother, sighing in a dreamlike way. Bulma rolled her eyes. She'd been through this before.

            "No he's not. You're just saying that because you think he's cute," Bulma said. Her mother just giggled, excused herself to use the bathroom, and left the room.

            "She thinks I'm what now?" Bulma turned around to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, scowling with his arms crossed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sat down where Bulma's mother had been sitting and started to pile food on top of a new plate sitting in the seat next to his. He swept her mothers plate away and slid his own plate in front of him.

            "She thinks you're cute," Bulma stated casually, shrugging. Vegeta looked kind of disgusted.

            "Great," he muttered. Bulma laughed.

            "Oh, I forgot to ask you. How can you fly? I mean, I've been trying to figure it out for quite a while."

            Vegeta eyed and sat up, wiping his hands on his pants.

            "You see this?" he asked, forming a ki in his palm. Bulma gasped.

            "It's beautiful," she said, awed at the blue color and the shine. Vegeta smirked.

            "It's not so beautiful when it comes in contact with your skin. It's energy. All being have this energy inside them. Hard to believe, but you do, too. It's just not that strong. After learning how to harness it, all you have to do is raise it up, and you'll go up with it."

            "To put it simply," she finished, nodding her head and returning back to her plate to take a quick bite. Vegeta nodded.

            "You can also fire it out of your body," he said, smirking evilly. He looked around for something to shoot, targeting a pile of papers.

            "Are those important?" he asked.

            Bulma leaned over and looked at them. "No, they're blank." Suddenly they were a pile of ash. Bulma gasped, pinching the ash and letting it fall to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. Vegeta laughed, got up from the table, and went to bed.

---**Next day**----

            Bulma awoke in her bed, relieved to find that a Saiyan Ouji wasn't face to face with her. She got up and decided to go work on the ship. She was still expecting her father to come back with the metals.

            She was examining the ship when she heard a voice yell "Bulma!" She turned around and saw her father.

            "Daddy! You came back! Do you have the supplies?" she asked excitedly.

            "Yep, all right here, dear," he said, handing her four large capsules.

            "Is that it?" Vegeta asked, coming up from behind them. They both turned around to see him in an angry face. "Four pills?"

            Bulma rolled her eyes. "They're not pills, genius." She threw clicked the top of one and threw it as far as she could to demonstrate. There was a puff and a mountain of metals and whatnot appeared. Vegeta's jaw dropped and the angry look was quickly erased.

            "But… how… wouldn't-fit" he stammered, looking the mountain up and down and looking back at the large capsules.

            Bulma laughed. "Let me explain…"

--------

**I have no idea how the capsules work. I have an idea, but I don't want to give out wrong info. I might come back to it in the next chapter. Please review.**


	7. Nothing Here for Me

When I was writing this a month ago, I had no idea where I was going to make this go, so I decided to stick to one of the famous AU story plots.

**---------**

            They were done with the ship three months after Bulma's father had come back. She had Vegeta to help her to the top and get her to where she needed to go. She had completely forgotten how ruthless he was. He only helped her so she would finish his ship (with Bulma occasionally black mailing him to taking her on non-business trips ^.^).

            She walked into her lab, which seemed to grow stranger to her every day. She could have sworn she'd left things in different places than they were. Must have been her father. She collected the important things and left.

            Vegeta, however, was in deep thought, walking along the backyard. "_I must say myself that I have become slightly impressed by this race. I have become increasingly fond of the woman, which is quite unlike me. This race's brilliance makes up for their strength. This can be useful to Vegetasei…"_

            So, he went up to Bulma, whom he saw just came out of her lab, and told her he was leaving in the morning and he was taking her with him.

            "What?" she asked shocked and confused.

            "Say goodbye, cause I'm taking you with me whether you want to go or not," he said. He then turned to leave.

            "Fine with me," Bulma said shrugging her shoulders. Vegeta stopped and turned back around. He was the surprised one, now.

            "I was going to ask you take me with you anyway," she said.

            "But… why?" Vegeta asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Bulma shook her head.

            "You don't get it, do you? You are the first alien to ever come to our planet. It would be a dream come true to visit another planet. I don't have anything here, anyway."

            "You have power and money," Vegeta pointed out, looking for an excuse to take her by force.

            "It's nice having that, but there are more important things. I want to explore, see new sights. I've seen the world, but now I see that there's an even bigger world to explore," she said wisely. She'd obviously given this decision great thought. "I've already said goodbye to my family and friends, and I've collected my things."

            "So then we'll leave now…"

-----**When they arrive at Vegetasei**------

            The ship swept down upon the capital, which seemed to be in good order by Vegeta's standards. Bulma, however, watched in opposition as a few occasional explosions occurred and people ran around sparring each other in the middle of the streets.

            They landed in front of a giant, gold and blue palace with a blood red symbol above the giant entrance.

            Seeing Bulma in awe of the symbol, Vegeta came up beside her, carrying a box of capsules, which before would have been tons of luggage.

            "It's the seal of the Royal House of Vegetasei," Vegeta said simply, walking past her and opening the doors. Bulma looked from him back to the seal, which she stared at for a few more seconds and then followed Vegeta in.

            She found herself in a splendid hall. Golden curtains covered the walls between each of the doors, each with the red seal on it.

            "You may want to keep this until you familiarize yourself with the layout of the castle," Vegeta said, handing her a scouter. Bulma took it and shoved it in her pocket. They continued to walk down the long hall, until they came to a set of doors that looked identical to the entrance ones.

            Shoving it open, Vegeta stepped inside, motioning for Bulma to follow behind him. She did so, finding herself in a grand throne room of pure gold.

            "What took you so long, Vegeta?" a tall man asked Vegeta.

            "My ship crashed Kakarot, and I got someone to repair it," Vegeta explained, setting the box of capsules down on the table. The man named Kakarot looked at it.

            "It's a storage device. I'm going to go decapsulize them outside, since you don't know how. I'll be right back," Vegeta said, leaving Bulma and Kakarot alone. Bulma pulled a single capsule out, clicked the top, and dropped it by her feet. A backpack emerged. Kakarot stumble backwards, surprised.

            Bulma laughed. "That's the same thing Vegeta did," she explained. "I'll explain it to you later." Kakarot quirked an eyebrow.

            "He lets you call him Vegeta? Not many are allowed to call him by only his first name," he said.

            "Well, I told him since I wasn't from his planet, I'm not one of his subjects, therefore I'm not going to call him his Royal Highness," Bulma said, digging through her backpack and pulling out a Coke.

            Kakarot smiled, liking her attitude. "What's that?" he asked. Bulma sighed.

            "It's Coke: the greatest drink on my planet. This is the last drink I'll ever get of it," she said, pretending to be truly sad for this and taking a big drink of it.

            "Can I try?" Kakarot asked, seeing how she shivered from the caffeine.

            "Sure, go ahead," she said, wiping her mouth and handing him the can. He drank it in a gulp, resulting in a series of coughs.

            Bulma laughed. "Your not supposed to just let it drop down your throat! You're supposed to let it set for a second of two in the back of your mouth before swallowing it!" she said.

            Kakarot pounded his chest to stop from coughing, setting the can on the table beside her backpack. After he stopped, he said, "That's strong. I'll be right back," and left Bulma alone for three seconds.

            He then busted back through the doors and help out a goblet to her. She took it and looked at the contents.

            She took a sip, letting it sit in the back of her throat.

            "Wait! Your just supposed to-"

            Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious to the floor. Kakarot managed to grab the cup before she dropped it. (Must have been precious stuff.)

            "-gulp it down," he finished.

            Vegeta came back, levitating a mountain of luggage behind him. It all dropped to the floor when he saw the unconscious Bulma He looked at Kakarot.

            "I guess she's never drank Saiyan ale before…"

---------

Next chapter, Bulma finds out she bit off more than she can chew.


	8. Surprises

**Here it is. Thanx to all my reviewers (even though there's not a lot of you).**

**-----------**

            "Damn it, Kakarot, what made you think she could handle Saiyan ale!" Vegeta barked. He knew that she would be fine, so his anger wasn't at it's full potential.

            "Well, she had something close to it," he said. Kakarot held out the Coke can to Vegeta. Vegeta took it, eyed it, and then looked back at Kakarot suspiciously.

            "Did your lips touch this can?" he asked.

            "Yes."

            "Then mine won't," he said, putting it on the table. Kakarot rolled his eyes, swigged the rest of the ale, poured the Coke into it, and then held it out to Vegeta.

            Satisfied, Vegeta took a gulp, coughing in fits.

            "What the hell?" he gasped, not used to the bubbling sensation going down his throat and into his stomach.

            "She said it's called caffeine," Goku said. "I guess Saiyan ale has a different effect on her because she's an alien, though.

            "Well, we're used to it, Kakarot," Vegeta muttered, picking up Bulma and carrying her out the door. Kakarot followed, levitating the luggage behind him.

            "Maybe she's used to caffeine," Goku said thoughtfully. They walked in silence for a while.

            "Kakarot?" Vegeta muttered.

            "Yes?"

            "Why the fu** are we talking about this?"

            "I have no idea, sir," Kakarot answered truthfully. They weaved in and out of different doors, and even went behind tapestries to reveal hidden doors. The ascended about three flights of stairs. Finally, they came to a golden tapestry twice the size of all the previous ones. Vegeta stopped in front of it and waited.

            Kakarot gently allowed the luggage down and moved behind the tapestry. There were a few knocks in a pattern, a clicking sound, and then a low buzz. Then another click took place, the tapestry seemed to roll up on its own, and the door opened inward. Kakarot moved out of the way, getting the luggage again as Vegeta walked into what appeared to be a bedroom set for a King.

            The bed was probably twice the size of a modern day King size bed; it had gorgeous golden curtains on three sides, the one lacking being the head of the bed against the wall. The bed set looked comfy, though blood red. He moved toward the side of the bed while the curtain he was nearest automatically slid down, allowing him to set Bulma onto the bed. He walked outside to help Kakarot and the curtain closed.

----------

            Bulma awoke with a start. Her head ached and her body felt numb.

            "Note to self," she muttered. "Never drink that shit again." She looked around and took in the scene around her. She got up and jumped when the curtains slid over, allowing her to leave from any of the three directions. She got up from the left side and put her hands on her hips.

            "Where the hell am I?" she asked. She noticed a glass door that seemed to lead outside. It was night out. She opened it and found herself on a large balcony. The stars shined brightly overhead, and she couldn't help but gasp at the view. She walked around, gently running her fingers along the various statues on the rail. She leaned against the rail and looked down. The ground was three stories down. Sighing, she went back in to explore some more.

            After entering, she tried to decide which of the three doors she would try. She chose the one on the left of the bed. She opened it and found herself in bathroom.

            It seemed to be brand new. The walls shined and gleamed, and there was a shower, a bathtub, and a Jacuzzi. The counter was extremely large.

            "I like this bathroom," she muttered, thinking of all the shampoo, makeup, and other items she could fit on that counter. It's not that she wasn't used to things like this, but this had a sort of royal air around it that she couldn't place. She looked at the mirror. She pressed her hand against it curiously, seeing if it was a hidden cabinet. All of her bathrooms had them. It clicked open and indeed, there was a cabinet. However, there were strange things inside it. There were a few jewels and stones, some emblems, and a few other strange artifacts. Shrugging, she closed the mirror.

            Exiting, she decided to try the door to the right of the bed, which was on the wall connected to the wall, which held the balcony, as well as the head of the bed. She opened it to find a gigantic walk-in closet. She gasped as she saw that it stretched for about 2/3 the length of a football field. To her right were men's clothing; to her left were beautiful dresses and gowns. There were also casual outfits. She saw her luggage had been stacked on top of the rack, above the hanging dresses. She then exited.

            She found the other door to be locked. Defeated on how to get out, she flopped down on the bed. After lying there for a while, she decided to try on some of those dresses.

-----------

            Bulma was modeling a bright blue dress in front of the full-length mirror outside the closet when a spot in the wall suddenly turned bright red a buzzing sound filled the air. She looked towards it curiously (and slightly frightened), noticing it was the shape of a door. Suddenly, it was a door. It opened and Vegeta walked in.

            He looked at the dress she was in.

            "Nice," he said, looking her up and down.

            "Shut up!" she said, walking into the closet and taking five minutes to change back.

            When she emerged, Vegeta was sprawled out casually across the bed, hands behind his head, reading something on his scouter. Remembering it, she put on her own and tried to figure out what to do next.

            "How do I turn it on?" she asked.

            "Just imagine that it's on and it will be," he muttered, engrossed in what he was reading. She closed her eyes and did so. There was a whirl and the machine turned on.

            She looked in awe as millions of characters zoomed across the screen.

            "Woman, concentrate on a specific question or topic you want to read about," he said tiredly. She thought about Vegetasei culture, and a menu came up.

            "Whoa. Foods, Rituals, Leisure… this is so amazing," she murmured, choosing on in her head and reading on. She absently went to the bed and sat down besides Vegeta, intently reading about it. Vegeta would chuckle every now and then, obviously reading a rather funny political article.

            Even though she had drunk some caffeine that day (though she probably drank a lot more than a sip) and had been sleeping for practically the whole day, she was suddenly lying next to Vegeta in a peaceful sleep.

----Next Day-----

            Bulma awoke for a second time alone in the room, and for a second time she had to wait until Vegeta came in to figure out how to exit.

            "You are going to show me how to open that door!" she demanded, stomping her foot as the door turned red again and faded into the wall.

            "You mean you don't know how?" he asked incredulously. She raised an eyebrow.

            "It's simple," he said, realizing she wasn't joking. "Just go like this!" He walked up to where the door would be and flattened his hand against it. After a few seconds, he pulled it away.

            A red hand mark was left on the wall. It was slowly absorbed. The door turned red, Vegeta stepped back, and the door swung open.

            "See?" he asked, smirking. "So much for your title of 'genius'" he teased.

            "Shut the hell up!" she raged, stomping out through the newly opened door. Vegeta chuckled and followed suit.

            "Well, I guess I'll have to show you how to get in. First, knock in this pattern:" He knocked three times. "Then scan your hand on the door. If it's accepted, then there will be a click. But the last thing you have to do is put your eye to the keyhole so the alarm that someone is coming in won't go off. It's in case someone tries to break in to the Royal Bedroom."

            Bulma nodded. They ascended the three flights of stairs, with Bulma making a mental note that the bedroom was behind the tapestry.

            "This is the dinning room," Vegeta said, pushing open a set of doors the size of the Royal Bedroom's tapestry. Bulma stared in awe.

            There were probably 15 long tables around a very large golden table. Hundreds of people were eating, with various waiters and chefs coming out now and then. When Vegeta entered, the whole room got on one knee in a bow position.

            "Hail the King!" one important looking one cried out. 

            "Usually Kakarot would say that, since he's second in rank to me, but he's not here, so the highest ranking official says it," Vegeta explained, waving his hand and allowing them all to return to whatever they were doing.

            "_I keep forgetting that he's the King now,"_ Bulma reminded herself.

            They approached the golden table, and the one who had said, "Hail the King!" stood up from the head of the table and moved to the side one next to it. The man on the other side got up and moved down one for Bulma when Vegeta nodded to him.

            "Your highness…" the man said, gesturing to the head chair.

            "Thank you, Teirus. Has Vegetasei been in order since my departure?"

            "Very much so," the man named Teirus answered. "General Kakarot informed me of your crash landing. I'm very happy to hear that you survived, sir." Bulma looked at him from across the table. For some reason she wasn't fully convinced he meant what he had said.

            "Thank you for your concern, Teirus, but I can handle myself," Vegeta growled. Teirus bowed his head. Unknown to Vegeta, he frowned and muttered something, which Bulma heard quiet clearly. He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow knowingly.

            "And who would this be, Your Majesty?" Teirus inquired.

            "Her?" Vegeta asked, pointing to Bulma.

            "I'm Bulma," Bulma said, introducing her self. "Nice to meet you, Teirus," she said, holding out a hand. He hesitantly returned it, not quiet sure what to do. Bulma shook it and released it.

            "It's a way of saying 'hello' on my planet," Bulma explained. Vegeta was engrossed in eating.

            "I see," Teirus said, looking at his hand in slight disgust. "And what planet is that?"

            "Earth, or Chikyuu," she answered. Teirus drew back.

            "That filth?" he asked, outraged. "You come from that dirtball?"

            Vegeta suddenly put his knife and fork down loud enough for everyone at the table to jump, but quietly enough to show that he was still calm.

            "If you insult her planet, Teirus, you insult her," Vegeta said simply.

            Bulma looked at Vegeta surprised he was defending her.

            "And if I were you, Teirus, I would not insult my future Queen."

---------

**Next time: Bulma has to swallow what she couldn't even chew.**


End file.
